The Legend of Zelda: Fierce Deity
by The Nuntius
Summary: When all else failed, Link used the power of Majora's strange mask to defeat the monster, but the being inside of the mask might be more than Link originally thought...
1. Prologue

_**The Legend of Zelda: Fierce Deity**_

_**Chapter One: "Prologue"**_

_**Words: 1602**_

Link walked through the unreal field once again. He had parted with all of his masks to put the eerie children at ease, and they were now all gone. All but one. He slowly approached the final child; its small body leaning against a tree, his arms and legs protecting his already hidden face. Even though there seemed to be no eye-holes in the mask, the small boy still lifted his head to meet Link's gaze as the green hero neared him.

Everything seemed like it was a dream. The air itself seemed to ripple around slightly, and he felt nothing from the environment. No breeze, no temperature, nothing. It was like he was nowhere, in a void. What _was _real though, was the monster in his presence. They seemed to just stare at each other, warriors preparing for a fatal battle. Finally, the masked boy broke the dead silence.

"All of the others... they have left.. haven't they?" He asked in a weak voice.

Link looked at Majora, confused at the being's tone. Why would something like it care about children playing? He was about to kill every child in Termina. But the deity seemed... upset that they were gone. "Upset" was the best word for it, because Link was certain that Majora could not feel that kind of emotion. He reached for his blade slowly.

"But we... Could play?" The mask asked with hope in it's voice.

Link's hand left the hilt of his sword and he froze. "Play?" That was a funny word for what was about to ensue. Link finally spoke,

"Okay, play what?" He questioned in his scratchy, underused voice.

The boy seemed overjoyed. He stood up and hopped in place. But then he stopped, and sighed.

"You have no more masks... Hide and seek wouldn't be fun... I know! Let's play good guys and bad guys! You're the bad guy," Link chuckled to himself at that statement. "and when you're the bad guy," Majora's tone got sinister, and Link's hair almost stood up. "you just run. Take this mask. It;ll make the game more _interesting_."

The kid handed Link a mask that resembled his own adult face. It had makeup on its face and the eyes were eerily back, even though you should be able to see straight through them. Looked at it then smiled.

_What does __**this **__one do?_ He wondered, feeling the energy all but oozing from the mask.

"If I lose?" Link asked Majora, ready for battle.

"You die." The small boy laughed at our hero.

"And if I win?"

"You won't."

"Then let's get going." Link got out his sword and stood ready to fight.

"Okay then, here we go..." Majora blankly stated.

Link was suddenly in a purple room that changed colors to green and yellow and seemed to pulsate. The green boy noticed Majora's Mask hanging on the wall on the far side of the room. It seemed to become alive, and ripped itself from the wall. Link could hear a laugh, and the being approached the small hero. He readied himself, but felt a disturbing presence in his satchel that contained his gear. Well... what was _left _of his gear.

How could have he forgotten about the mask? Majora had given it to him moments ago! He could feel energy with disturbing vibes emanating from the mask. Just holding it made him cringe. There was no telling what it would do to him. It could be a trap. He put it away and readied his sword once again.

Majora's Mask lunged at Link, and he wasn't strong enough to block it. The spiked being clashed with his shield and he was sent flying. The young boy held his chest as he felt his heartbeat pounding throughout his body, mostly right at his forehead. His body soon began to take over and adrenaline began to course through his veins. The pain wasn't there anymore, and he could deal with any injuries after the moon crisis was taken care of.

He reached for the bow strapped to his hip and grabbed an arrow as well. The bow was almost fun-sized and was undoubtedly made to be handled by small Deku Scrubs, as he got it from their temple of worship. It suited his needs though, as he sent an arrow flying at his foe. The mask screamed in pain when it received the gift, and Link focused his energy on conjuring up a light arrow to deal more damage to the beast.

It worked, and the arrow was sent soaring at Majora. When it made contact, the mask exploded in light and beams flew out in all directions from the center of the being. Link thought it was over, but soon the mask began to pulsate, and it sprouted a leg! Link froze in shock and anticipation. Another leg, then an arm, and a second arm to boot. The mask was becoming humanoid. It danced for a moment, then began shooting balls of light at him.

Link was quick to switch to defense and blocked the projectiles with his trusty mirror shield. He then knocked an arrow and shot the mask once again. It fell to the ground and writhed in pain, shining bright. Link sprinted over and began slashing at it, the mask screaming like a dying animal with each slice. Soon, a wave of energy shot from Majora's Mask and Link was sent flying backwards.

He slammed into the wall of the arena and slid slowly to the ground, all but unconscious. Majora's Mask began to lose mobile control. It stumbled as it rose to its feet and tried not to fall over. Soon, it grew in stature, standing at about seventeen feet tall, and was incredibly muscular as well. It grew a head with a disturbing face, and it sprouted two whips for each hand. The whips were easily twenty feet long, and drooped to the floor. Link was getting blurry vision and knew this was it.

_Dammit. I shouldn't have gotten so close... _

Majora whipped in the direction of Link, and grabbed the boy. Link showed his true self then, a small child. He was forced to grow up too fast, and he pretended to be something that he assumed now he wasn't. Why not bring some guards? Someone? Anyone? Why did he think he could to it himself. He was helpless in the hands of his enemy and flailed in the air as Majora swung its whips to taunt him. It slammed the boy into the ground, and everything beyond three feet was now gone to Link. His vision was mostly black, he couldn't hear anything but a high pitched ring, and all he felt was broken ribs and shattered bones.

It wouldn't be long now. One more hit like that, or being stepped on, or just left to die there. So many different ways he could perish, but all hopes of victory had vanished. His satchel had fell off of him during the Mask's production and its contents lay scattered across the room. What was closest? The mask Majora had given him. He grabbed it with the last of his strength and examined it.

_I have absolutely nothing left to lose... Bring it._

Link put the mask to his face right as Majora roared a battle cry. Its whip soared to meet Link's throat, but a bright blue light appeared, and it was burnt right off at the last five feet of the whip. The mask screamed in agony as the whip was part of its body, and it brought the injured appendage to its hands to examine the damage.

The light finally left and in its place was the most terrifying sight any being could see. It resembled Link... slightly. Where once a weak and dying child lied in defeat, a proud, ten feet tall god was in his place. Blue balls of energy surrounded the entire deity and a long seven foot sword with fancy curves and twists was in its hands. The eyes were ominously white and blue/red face paint was beautifully marked on his face. His tunic was now white, and he had grown very muscular.

The deity approached the damaged Mask and stood at an equal level with the creature. It smiled, and punched Majora's mask in the face, uppercut, very dirty. The being wailed and fell down. The Deity laughed and swung its sword. The metal slashed through the mask's artificial skin, and it screamed in horrifying intervals of silence and noise. Even through all of this, Link smiled. Majora was glowing the same color of blue as Link and appeared to be dying.

"What are you?" It asked, weeping.

"You gave me this mask Majora. Now die!" His god-like voice boomed so loud the citizens of clock town should have been able to hear it.

Majora threw its hands up to stop Link.

"Nobody's ever been able to use it before. It's been like a joke, give someone a powerful mask to rely on, then kill them and take it back. Nobody ever harnessed its power. What. Are. You?" It begged to know.

"Link. I am the defended of the weak, and the opposer of the wicked. Now die!" He shouted, plunging his blade through Majora's face, then he slid it through the rest of its body, effectively making two pieces.

Majora screamed one last time and everything went white.


	2. Aftermath

_**The Legend of Zelda: Fierce Deity**_

_**Chapter Two: "Aftermath"**_

_**Words: 1739**_

All hell broke loose. When Majora's spirit was slain, the artificial reality it had created began to collapse. There was no way out, he was going to die with Majora. Everything went white, but Link could still sense his surroundings and see all around him. Weird, this mask's powers scared the hell out of him, but while he was in this form; he had no fear. It was a distant concept. What could oppose him? Well, right now? Ceasing to exist would be his best bet. He quickly thought of ways out. None seemed possible. He could use his ocarina, but that was in his satchel which disappeared during the transformation. The injuries his true form revived were too fatal and he feared what would happen if he changed back. Okay, no ocarina. He loomed around, no door, no portal, nothing. Then he began to move. Well, not **him, **_**him**_, his body was moving, but he wasn't commanding anything.

He gripped his sword, and all of the energy from his entire form went to it. Flowing like a river, it quickly filled the blade with shining blue magic, and it was a sight to behold. Then, he put everything he had into one single swing. His sword cut through the air itself, allowing a way out. He was about to jump in, but saw majora, now the child's body again.

_**Save it... **_Link commanded the entity controlling him; still having some control.

Reluctantly, he grabbed the child and jumped through the portal, right as the reality was destroyed. Link was floating in a white void, similar to what he experienced whenever he reset the three day cycle. He looked around to see anything there was to see, and locked gazes with himself! Well, himself while wearing the strange mask. He looked to see that he was back in his own form, free of harm. His clothes were ripped and torn beyond repair, his shield was MIA, and his hat was missing a massive portion of fabric, but physically, he was fine.

"_Hello, Link. You did well with my form. I'm very pleased, and that rarely happens. I suppose you're wondering what just happened, no?" _The being began, in a strange, toneless voice.

Link nodded.

"_You see, we were in a very unfortunate situation near the end there. I regret that I had to commandeer our simultaneous coexistence for a brief moment. I'm positive you can understand why I did so, though. Am I wrong to assume this?_" It asked Link.

Link nodded 'no'

"_As for what I did after taking control, it was quite simple in concept, yet impossibly complicated to explain. I'll spare you the eternal details and just explain the simple answer. Majora created a separate reality for you two to fight in. That reality soon was bound to every other in a sort of chain link connecting all things as one single unit. It's the thread of life, and the way we live. The balance of all. There is always a way out of one to another. Like that... __**convenient**_ _portal you ran into when you were perusing the mask in the first place. I focused all of my power into my sword, and ripped a hole in reality that leads back to Termina." _

"That's possible?" Link exclaimed.

"_Hell no." _The being laughed. "_I thought we were both going to parish. But somehow, I made it work anyway. The last of my power is now repairing your body and placing you in the exact time and place you were in before you entered the moon. I will return to my dormant state in the mask that binds me. I urge you not to lose it. It is quite valuable. Until next time." _It smiled, and bowed. Link bowed back, and then everything went black.

Link woke up in the middle of Termina field surrounded by worried adults, Tatl, Tale, and Skull Kid. He laughed weakly. That guy had some pretty bad aim for a god. This wasn't anywhere near the clock tower. He was still horribly sore and could barely stand up. His fairy friends and Skull Kid praised him while the adults were asking him how he ended up in the middle of nowhere like that. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You've accomplished a great deal in such a small time span, haven't you Link?" A familiar voice asked.

Link turned to see the Happy Mask Salesman uncomfortably close to him. The Salesman smiled, but his facial expression turned to horrified, amused, and then, greed. Link looked down to notice the Fierce Deity's mask half way out of his satchel. He noticed that the Happy Mask Sales looked as if he were about to grab it by force. Link backed up a step, placed a single hand on the sword strapped to his hip, and smiled.

"Yes, I did. I practice cardio a lot. I ran fast and far no problem. So, you were just leaving?" Link threatened with his body language.

"Link, that mask is very powerful. Even more so than Majora's Mask. You must give it to me... I insist. It will be taken care of immediately."

"I think I can handle myself. This mask just saved the whole of reality, then myself personally afterward. Where were you while I was fighting Majora's Mask again?" Link clicked the blade out of its place, letting the Salesman know that he was about done with his advancements.

"Link... I _really _need you to give me that mask. Now..." His eyes got red with anger.

"Beat it. I have a carnival to attend... and preform at. While I do appreciate how you returned me back to my original form all that time ago, the stalking, unwillingness to assist me, and your homicidal tendencies when I couldn't do your job for you correctly lead me to believe we can't be friends."

The Mask Salesman grinned, and turned to walk away. After a few steps, he vanished from thin air, causing a shiver to go down Link's spine. Link had a feeling that wasn't the last he'd see of the Mask Salesman. Their once reluctant alliance had obviously broken and they were now enemies. If the Salesman thought he would destroy the mask, he was wrong. Sure, Link felt an uneasy presence from the mask, but using it saved the world where _he _couldn't.

"So Link, what are you going to do now?" Chimed Tatl behind him.

Link turned and smiled.

"We have a carnival to go to. Come on!"

It had been three days since doomsday. The first day after was the beginning of the Carnival of Time. The carnival was a special event and lasted for three days. The town partied for seventy-two hours straight, and this day was dedicated to sleeping. The next day, everyone would return to their normal lives. Everyone, but Link. To escape the noise, he went into the clock tower a little ways into day two of the event.

When he went to the entrance... -or exit.. he wasn't really sure,- of the clock tower, he found that the door would not open. He had a bad feeling about that. This was his only way back to Hyrule. Back to Malon, and Saria, and... Zelda. Oh god, if he never saw them again... He disregarded this information for the time being and decided to enjoy the carnival he made happen. Everyone was sleeping in their homes and Anju gave Link a room in the stock pot inn in return for saving her wedding. He lied in bed thinking of what to do next. If there was no way back to Hyrule… what should he do? It was then he felt a large build of anxiety inside of his stomach. His hair was standing on the back of his neck, and he felt like he was about to throw up.

Was he having a panic attack? He had heard of one before, but he had never experienced one. No, this seemed different. This was much worse. His vision was blurred, and he felt dizzy. He fell sideways and leaned against the supporting wall. What was happening? The anxiety was overcoming him, and its source seemed to be not from within him, but invading him. He realized that he had felt this before.

Struggling to stand straight but failing, Link landed on the ground of the inn. His adventuring bag was slung over the bed's head board. He reached for it and pulled out the Fierce Deity's Mask. He felt as if he was about to pass out. This was it, this was causing it. He got out his ocarina and weakly played the song of soaring.

Link landed at the milk road, mask in hand. He looked at his surroundings. He noticed where he was. The hero hadn't been paying much attention to where he was warping, he simply wanted to be out of the confined space. Link took the mask in both hands and faced the empty being.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked, breathing rapidly.

No response.

"Answer me dammit!" He shouted at the inanimate object.

Again, no response.

"Please… you're killing me…" He mumbled, out of air.

Link fell to the ground unconscious.

_No Link, I won't kill you yet. You're the only soul on this rock that can handle me… And every moment I spend with you, the more I learn. You do have an interesting past, don't you? So much grief… So much pain… So much guilt. You saved Hyrule, you saved Termina, but you still feel guilt for the people you couldn't help. That little ranch over there. You didn't think to save it before you completed your quest. You didn't think to stop Sakon from robbing that old lady at midnight.. so much you forgot… You just wanted to stop Majora so badly, that you forgot about those loose ends. Sure, you saved them once, but that was in a lost timeline.. They're suffering. And it's all. __**Your. Fault. **_

Was all Link heard as he drifted away into darkness. The voice was like one he had heard once before. But he couldn't match it to anybody. Not in his state. He simply fell asleep, unaware of his surroundings, unaware that he was on a dirt road at midnight alone.


	3. A Deal With the Devil

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Fierce Deity**_

_**Chapter Three: "A Deal With The Devil"**_

_**Words: 1314**_

Link woke up in an unfamiliar bed. He scanned the room for his sword and shield. Gone. He supposed as much. His bag? Gone. Great. What was he wearing…? _Pajamas? _He had seen them, and heard of them, but his tunic was all he needed. The pajamas were meant for a man, and while his older self he once was would fit them rather well, but his current body didn't agree with the size. The cloth barely stayed on his body to begin with. Secondly, who would _dare _change him into these clothes!? With terror, he looked inside his pants.

"New underwear…" Link lamented. Someone had seen him completely naked.

"Oh, you're awake! Thank the goddesses you're alright! We found you all alone in the road and brought you here. You stayed in Romani's bed. I'm Cremia, the owner of 'Romani Ranch'. Nice to meet you!" She smiled and held out her hand to shake his.

"Hi Cremia, I thought I was in trouble for a minute. Thank goodness it's only you guys." Link smiled, shaking her hand back.

Cremia frowned, and looked at him with a confused facial expression. Link blushed in embarrassment as he realized he never came to the ranch in this timeline. The girls didn't know him at all! He'd need to found their relationships again. Then he remembered something else, he didn't _save _the girls either.

"Sorry.. I mistook you for someone else I knew… Cremia, this might be a strange question, but how was last week?" He asked in a tone Cremia didn't expect from such a young boy.

"It wasn't a good week. " She replied honestly. "The cows were stolen, the last of our milk was robbed, and my sister…" Tears welled up in her eyes.

Link leaned in and hugged Cremia tightly, much to her surprise. She simply hugged him back. What was wrong with this kid?

"I'm so sorry…I could have done something!" He sobbed into her chest.

"What could someone your age have done honey. It's okay… We'll just have to spend less. It'll be fine."

"Where's your sister? I need to see her." Link pulled away, heading for the door.

"She's sitting outside. _Like always._"

Link sprinted outside and met Romani sitting on a small crate. He stood in front of her and smiled weakly. He waved his hands in front of her face, and even shouted into her ears. No response. After a couple of minutes, she noticed him there, and frowned.

"I'm sorry… Who are you again?" She asked in a lifeless voice.

Link began to panic, he played the song of soaring and landed in clock town. He remembered that he didn't save the bomb shop lady at midnight. There they were, placing a closing sign on their shop. The hero ran up to the mother and son and questioned what that was about.

"Last week I was robbed… My son decided to receive deliveries from then on out, but he messed it all up! Our business fell apart. We're closing, and who knows what we'll do next.." She sobbed and walked away.

Link sprinted away, cursing at himself for causing this. He almost ran directly into a guard who was standing in front of a body. He noticed that there were many guards.

"Tell them it's official. He's dead." One said grimly.

"What happened?" Link asked, tapping a soldier's back.

The soldier turned to see Link and smiled.

"He's just sleeping little guy, go and find your mommy and daddy."

_Fuck off. _Link thought to himself. He turned the corner and placed on his Zora's mask. This was an adult's body, they'd take him seriously.

"What's going on here?" He asked, his voice surprising him.

The guard turned and frowned.

"He was supposed to perform at the carnival. They dropped him, and he drank himself to death. Looks like he passed out piss drunk and froze last night."

Link punched himself mentally. He was supposed to make that Gorman brother happy by playing the song for him! Dammit! How could he have forgotten!? He ran away, then warped to the mountains. He knew what he was about to see. When he touched down, it was still freezing, but even more so than the previous week. He sprinted to the goron village, and met with a grim sight.

As the hero entered, he saw a pile of goron bodies.

_No._

He had saved them! All of these people!

_**They froze to death Link… **_A sinister laugh echoed through his mind. He knew the source.

"That's not true! I saved them!"

_**You did once, but you freed the giant here, and that was all you really needed. When it comes down to it, how many people did you really help? The troubled couple? The postman? That's about it. Sure, you saved their lives, but witness the hell you're letting them live instead of the peace. This is your own forgetfulness at work. Have you ever heard the term "You can't save everyone"? Well you COULD HAVE!**_

Link fell backwards against the wall, tears running down his face. He held his head in his arms and sobbed.

_**Crying will get you nowhere. But I have an offer.**_

"And what's that?" He asked, sniffling.

_**If you put the mask back on, I'll help you make all this right. All of it.**_

"How? My ocarina won't bring us back in time anymore, the goddess of time's blessing is gone."  
_**I am beyond that wench. I have the power to manipulate time and space. I can bring you back to that three days, and you can set everything right. I'll even make you invisible to the you who saved the world then, as to not frighten your past self. Do we have a deal…?**_

"What's in it for you?" Link questioned, getting the mask out.

_**I am a god. All I want is for the people to be happy. Now, put it on.**_

Link placed it on and was transported back to the farm the previous week. He saw Romani shouting at the aliens, trying to make them leave. He smiled, power running through him, and swung his sword. A wave of blue energy flew out of it and it incinerated all of the aliens invading. As more came, he slayed them just the same.

Romani watched in horror as a being with such power easily made short work of the aliens. The god was even laughing with joy. After they were all dead, a flash of blue light appeared, then the man was gone.

It was midnight, and the old bomb shop lady was walking through north clock town. She was hit on the back of her head and fell over.

"Someone stop that man!" She cried.

A flash of light appeared as Link grabbed Sakon and snapped his neck without any mercy. He tossed the bag to the woman, and vanished. Link was afraid. He just killed a human being. And he didn't feel a thing. What was this mask doing to him? He was aware then of his actions once again, and he saw the deity slaying the beast in snowhead.

Spring returned to the area once again and Link knew the gorons would be safe.

_Alright, that's enough._

He reached for his face to remove the mask. A shot of pain went through his soul and he shouted in agony.

_Get off of me! _

_**Not a chance, hero of time. I know all about who you are now. I was learning since the day we met, and I never wish to let you go. We can be an amazing team. Your soul's energy along with that strange golden marking have powered me to extents I've never experienced. You and me, we will rule all together.**_


End file.
